Common Denominator
by isthisreallife19
Summary: Barry is the new kid at school, and much to Cyd's displeasure Shelby and Naldo take it upon themselves to let him join their group. Soon though Cyd learns the two have something in common, but it's not the best thing in the world and they find themselves wondering if they should or even can save each other before it's too. Summary sucks but hope you like :)


**A/N: Best Friends Whenever gives me life, but sadly there aren't many stories on here yet. I mean the show did just come out :) either way hope you like mine. I know the show is about time travel but there won't be any in this story. Hope you don't mind that :/ enjoy**  
 **If anyone in the best friends whenever fan base enjoy mighty med, I have two stories that I'm working on :) check them out...**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own BFW I'm just a writer who WISHES she could meet the cast :D**

 **favor, follow, and more importantly review, let me know if I should keep going :) greatly appreciated and I always make mention of my followers, reviewers, and people who favor. I really truly appreciate feedback**

* * *

|One: Normal POV|

"No."

"Yes."

"Not happening."

"But it is!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do, Cyd."

Cyd Ripley scoffed. Her best friend must be out of her mind. "I don't want to be polite, I want to get egg rolls from China Inn. You promised me Shelby Marcus, and you're not one to break promises. I'm shocked at you." Cyd pretended to cry, turning her back to Shelby.

Shelby rolled her eyes. Typical Cyd only thinking of food and being extra dramatic. "We can get egg rolls later, right now I want to go meet my new neighbors. I think they have a son our age."

"A boy? We already have a boy friend, Naldo. Remember? The skinny twerp with the hats, nice smile, and has a brain the size of a pea."

Shelby smirked. "Nice smile huh," she nudged Cyd in the side, "you crushing on Naldo?"

Cyd pretended to throw up. "Gag me with a spoon, I'd never crush on him." She grabbed Shelby by the shoulders. "E-ver!"

Shelby laughed. "Only joking Cyd, now come on I want to meet them then go to China Inn before my parents get home with the twins, I think I'm babysitting tonight unfortunately."

Cyd sighed, feeling defeated. She didn't feel like being nice to people, she just wanted to eat. Lunch at school was frightening, no way are mashed potatoes supposed to be slightly brown unless they have gravy on them.

Shelby lived right across the street from these so-called new neighbors. Their house was really nice, a robin's egg color with white bay windows, pretty roses already blossoming, and white picket fences. Cyd felt it was something the Brady bunch family would move into, very typical suburban home.

"And only a typical cliche family would move into it," she mumbled as they approached the front door. She could hear voices and the sound of something shattering, a glass or vase maybe. There were footsteps, the lighter sounding ones fading away as someone possibly was running upstairs.

"Look what you did," they heard a strong, deep male voice holler.

Shelby and her exchanged worried glances. Maybe this wasn't a good time to be welcoming. Cyd wanted to hit the road, but Shelby felt they were already in too deep. She rang the doorbell and braced herself. When the door swung open the girls were met with a tall, well groomed man in slacks and a button down. He looked like Clark Kent with his framed glasses, winning smile, and slicked back black hair.

"Hello girls," he greeted. His breathing was heavy and he was clearly frustrated. However he stilled flashed a smile for the girls.

Pearly whites, of course thought Cyd.

"Hi I'm Shelby and this is my best friend Cyd, I live across the street from you and just wanted to say hi." The man gladly shook Shelby's hand while Cyd herself just kept her arms folded.

"Cyd," she heard Shelby say through gritted teeth.

"Huh fine... I'm Cyd." She shook his hand.

He chucked. "Short for Cydney I'm sure. Well my name's Mr. Eisenberg, but you can call me Dennis. Why don't you girls come in, got kind of a mess right now but we'll still accept visitors."

Shelby didn't hesitate to enter the house but Cyd kept her eyes focused on "Dennis". He can smile all he wants and be extra nice if that's what suited him, but she was no fool like Shelby. Cyd could tell there was something off about him. But what?

"I thought I heard something break, I could clean it up for you if you want," Shelby offered. There was broken China spread across the living room floor in little pieces. Some of the pieces were in the cracks of the old wood so she would definitely miss some.

Dennis protested against that and called for someone named Barry. "He can clean it up, it's his fault after all. Take a seat, I'll get some drinks." And with that said Dennis proceeded into the kitchen.

"Barry must be the son I saw from a distance yesterday," Shelby whispered.

Cyd noticed the way she was sitting on the Eisenberg's couch. Perfect posture, hands in her lap, head held high and very attentive. She looked stiff, like she needed someone to shake her up a little bit. Cyd was glad she wasn't like that. She was slouched against the couch with one leg dangling and the other crossed over. Her elbow was propped on the arm of the couch and while Shelby's eyes were focused on the staircase across from them, Cyd's was checking out the area.

The bright yellow paint in the living room was just as pretty as the paint on the exterior of the house. That bay window Cyd saw had fake plants sitting on them for the whole neighborhood to see, unless the curtains were closed. There were family pictures on the walls and side tables. It was a comfortable home to say the least, not too run down but not over the top fancy. Even so Cyd didn't feel right being there, something was off in the atmosphere. She herself had felt that feeling in her own home.

"I'm coming," said a young male voice from upstairs. It broke Cyd from her thoughts and soon she was just as attentive to the staircase as Shelby. The voice, more than likely belonging to Barry, was followed by quick footsteps as the boy rushed down the stairs like his life depended on it. He tripped over his own feet mid way and rolled down.

"A-are you okay?" Cyd found herself asking. She and Shelby ran over and helped him up. He was holding onto his shoulder, his eyes squished together like he was in some serious pain. "D-did it hurt that bad?"

"Yeah it... wait, who are you two?" Barry asked once he got himself together. Two pretty girls in his house? Since when?

"I'm Shelby Marcus, I live across the street from you. This is Cyd Ripley she's my best friend. We only came over to meet you and your family," Shelby said as she helped Barry sit down. "That was some fall."

Barry waved it off though Cyd could tell he was still hurting. "I'll be alright, my clavicle is what got the brunt of it." He noticed Cyd and Shelby both shared dumbfound expressions. "Huh, it's another word for collarbone ladies."

"Oh," Shelby laughed nervously. "I-I knew that." She really didn't. Why couldn't the boy just say shoulder and not have her look like an idiot.

"She didn't," Cyd said.

"Nah I didn't, science stuff isn't my thing. But is it yours?"

Barry shrugged. "I love everything about it, experiments, research. I'm the ultimate nerd I guess you can say."  
Cyd nodded. "Yeah, but we all have our thing. I have a punching bag that I use when I'm upset and Shelby likes over the top presents."

"You throw a girl costume birthday party on the beach and she never lets you live it down," Shelby said.

Barry chuckled, but his smile immediately left when he saw his father appear. He had a smirk on his face but Barry wasn't a fool. Barry shot up from his seat. "Uh D-dad, I was just—"

"It's cool, I know you're making friends. I brought you all drinks, even you Barry," Dennis said, handing them the lemonade.

Cyd and Shelby downed it in one gulp but Barry didn't take one sip. He didn't dare. "I'll clean up the mess," Dennis continued, "uh girls what are you up to today, maybe Barry can join you?"

Cyd's mouth fell open. She glanced at the time on her phone. 3:55. "Shelby I have to go, looks like we're not getting the egg rolls."

"But Cyd—"

"I'll text you later," was all Cyd left her with before she ran out the door. How could she be so stupid? She knew the mail ran at the same time every day since she was little, 4 o'clock on the dot never fails. She promised herself she'd beat her mother and father home before they got to the envelopes, specifically the one that held a note from Cyd's teacher.

"Stupid, stupid."

Cyd didn't live too far from Shelby just two blocks away, but it seemed so far along as her feet took her in the direction of her neighborhood. From where she was running she could see neither of her parents' car was parked in the driveway of their small one story home. Her dad must've still been at work and her mom, where could she be?

Cyd didn't have time to guess. She flipped the lid of the mailbox and pulled out a small stack of envelopes. "Bills, bills," she mumbled as she tossed the letters aside. There were only four, three were bills and one was Directv offering them a promotion. Maybe, just maybe, her teacher decided against sending the letter.

Cyd heaved a sigh of relief, that was close. She picked up the other mail and made her way inside of her house. As soon as she turned her back to close the door she was spun back around in one swift move. Before she could even register what was going on she was on the floor with one smack to the face.

"What is this?" said the person. Her dad, his voice was calm but that was never a good thing. Cyd heard another pair of footsteps and knew it was her mother. Bonnie and Clyde, partners in crime; the crime being knocking Cyd around until she was black and blue.

 **A/N okay that's all I have so far. I know I'm supposed to be working on my two mighty med stories, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to add to the BFW forum since I love the show and cast. Hope you liked this little intro, more to come soon. :)**


End file.
